


Wishful Thinking

by Lokilizer



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Romance - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom HiddlestonxReader - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone on the eve of Christmas, your mind wanders to the one you love and wish were with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

Sitting alone on the couch on Christmas Eve with a cup of hot chocolate in your hands, your gaze meandered out the window onto the snowy London streets. Slowly, you let a deep breath out as your mind danced with the fantasy of seeing the one you love come home for Christmas. Of course, when the man you love is an outstanding actor, it can be difficult to find time to spend with him. Wishfully, you were hoping that Christmas would be the one time that you could both just come together and spend a few days as a true couple. All of the decorations around the house only deepened the longing as you remembered helping him set everything up. Glancing at the clock, you noticed the time. 11:37.  
I suppose I should head off to bed, you thought to yourself as you languidly rubbed your sleep deprived eyes. Wishful thinking will do nothing but make me miss him more.  
Sluggishly, you rose off of the couch, walked to the kitchen, and placed your mug in the empty sink. Shuffling your feet, you progressed to your bedroom, thankful that you had decided to get prepared for bed earlier than normal. As you reached the doorway, you glanced behind you to the front door, simply hoping to see the doorknob turn, signaling the arrival of your love. After a few seconds that felt like a millennium, you gave up hope, and walked toward the king-sized bed with a plush white duvet covering the surface area. Slipping off your house robe, you clambered into the bed, resting your head on the newly purchase pillow. As your mind began to shut off, your heart was left longing for a familiar warm body to crawl into bed next to you. Soon, your eyes shut and your mind drifted off into a state of blissful dreaming. As your dream continued, it morphed into a wicked thing.  
Inside of an empty white room, you surveyed your bleak surroundings. Turning around, a man stood in front of you. As you took a few steps closer, hesitantly placing one foot in front of the other, your brows furrowed together in confusion as well as your eyes narrowing from attempting to focus on the blurry face. Closer and closer you became. As you neared the once distance figure, his face became clear. Upon the realization of his identity, you rushed forward, arms outstretched as you tried to grasp him. Inches away from success, he vanished from sight, only to leave you stranded and perplexed. Whipping around, you once again caught sight of the figure. This time, however, you sprinted toward him with all your might, only to be left alone once more. Deeply breathing, you gazed down upon the ground, searching for some form of sanity. As your head rose up, you took in a sharp inhale as you were shocked to see hundreds of the same figure all surrounding you. Frantically, you reached your arms out, hoping to grasp a hold of one of them. Flinging your arms around, every time you would have been able to touch him, he vanished under your fingertips. Breaking down, you huddled into a ball on the cold, inhospitable ground, tears streaming down your distressed face.  
Breaking free form the horrid nightmare, you inhaled abruptly as you shot up out of the warm bedding. Rapidly breathing, your eyes scanned your location, confirming that you were, indeed, in reality once more. Unconsciously, your right thumb and index finger found their way to your left ring finger where they gently rotated the ever-shining band. Turning your head to the left, you languidly sighed as a solitary tear slipped down your cheek. Glancing over to the nightstand, you took note of the time. 1:13. Suddenly, you were ripped from your thoughts as a distant sound caught your ear. Feigning calmness, you hesitantly turned your head as your eyes wandered to the door, which was just in eyesight. As the faint noise continued, you reluctantly removed yourself from the comfortable bed, wrapped your robe around you, and went to investigate this rustling sound.  
As you left your room, the door began to slightly creak open, and your breath hitched in your throat, afraid that an intruder had infiltrated your dwelling space. In the dark, there were few things that were distinct about the person. Firstly, the figure was definitely a male, seemingly over six feet tall. Slender, as well. As he began to quietly creep into the flat, your hands started to tremble, unaware of what action you should take. Gradually, he stepped forward into the moonlight flooding through the window. Your jaw dropped as you were left breathless. You wanted to speak, but all that would come out were small stuttering noises. At this sound, his head pivoted so that you were in his line of vision.  
Inhaling deeply, a wide smile was painted across your face as the two of you quickly rushed towards each other. Spreading his arms wide open, you copied him, praying that this was not just another dream. Just inches away now. Your heart beat began to race. Your breath quickened. Leaping into his arms, you wrapped your limbs around him, entangling your fingers in his curly hair. Releasing a shaky breath, you breathed into his neck as he placed gentle kisses in your hair.  
"Oh, I've missed you," the silky voice broke the steady silence as he whispered this phrase into your ear.  
"I've missed you too," you replied, raising your head up from his shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. Simultaneously, the ends of your lips began to curl upwards as his did the same. He started to make his way toward the bedroom. As he reached the doorway, his eyes darted up, and yours soon followed as you noticed the smirk that formed on his lips. Hanging on the doorway was nothing other than a good old fashioned mistletoe. Although you were married, your face became dusted with a light shade of pink as your eyes met once again.  
"Well," he gently breathed, "This seems fitting."  
As if time had come to a gentle stop, you leaned forward and your lips met his in a tender yet passionate kiss, casting all other thoughts aside. When he pulled away for a small intake of air, you gave a slight giggle. What the small laughter was for, you may never know. All you knew was that a wide smile lit up his face as he stared into your eyes. Placing you in bed, he took his rightful spot next to you and wrapped his slender arms around you. Smiling at the warmth surrounding you, you nuzzled into his strong chest a began to fall asleep. Before disappearing into a euphoric state of dreaming, you heard a few last words spill forth from his mouth.  
"Merry Christmas, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
